


Not a Sex Machine

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk falls asleep at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic at st_xi_kink on LJ.

When Jim had gotten together with Bones, he hadn't really been all that surprised that they were having massive amounts of sex. He loved sex, and let's face it, it was shiny and new to be sleeping with the same person on a regular basis. And it was great, even if it meant that both he and McCoy were a little more tired in classes than they might otherwise have been. They still got by.

And Jim fully expected it to settle once they got used to each other. As the weeks went on, though, they kept having sex _all the time_. Like, at least twice a day, and usually more. And although he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, it was kind of wearing him out. Yeah, he knew everyone thought that he'd slept with half the cadets at the Academy, but really, that was just a reputation. Going through that many people in the year he'd been there would have been quite a feat.

It was fine, though, really it was. Except then one day he and Bones were pressed together in the small space of his bunk, and he fell asleep right in the middle of a handjob. In the middle. Of a handjob. Kirk had honestly never entertained the idea that that could happen to anyone, let alone that it would happen to him. He couldn't have been out long, though, because Bones' hand was still on his dick when he woke up again.

Jim then did yet another thing he thought he'd never do (something that might have prompted quite a few people to ask if the world was ending); he pushed McCoy's hand away and sighed. "Shit, Bones, are you trying to kill me?"

He didn't miss the look a quickly concealed hurt that crossed McCoy's face, so the gruff reply was no surprise. "Damnit, Jim, I thought since I had some time before my shift and you had some before your class-"

"I think I'm too tired."

And there went the eyebrow, which Jim didn't blame in the slightest because he almost couldn't believe he'd said it himself. "Jim Kirk is too tired for sex?"

"I know! I never thought it would happen either. You wore me out, Bones."

"Huh, well." McCoy slumped back on the bed, clearly unsure about how to take that news.

"Hell, I don't know how _you're_ not the one with the reputation, if you were getting it that often before me." Jim was so blaming this whole conversation on sleep deprivation.

"What? Me? I'm a doctor, not a sex machine. Before you I wasn't getting any at all!"

"Then why are we having sex so often that I'm falling asleep _right in the middle_ of it?" Jim turned to look at McCoy, who steadfastly refused to meet his eyes.

Bones grumbled a little bit, but the only words Jim caught were 'sex fiend', 'reputation', and 'Academy bicycle'. None of which sounded terribly flattering, but obviously something was up, so he was willing to let it slide.

"Care to try that again? Maybe loud enough for me to hear this time." Jim let his eyes drift closed until they were open only the smallest crack. If they didn't get to the point soon, he was going to fall asleep again.

McCoy still wouldn't look at him, but the flush creeping up his neck suggested that he was embarrassed. "Thought if you were getting it from me, you wouldn't need to get it anywhere else."

Jim's eyes snapped open at that. "What, seriously? How often did you think I was getting laid? I mean, I have great stamina, but I'm not a sex machine either." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Did you really believe my reputation?"

Bones finally looked him in the eye, obviously ready to make his point. "Did you ever give me a reason not to?"

"Christ. Even if I did get it that often before, I wouldn't _need_ it that often to want to stay with you. Quality over quantity. And I will gladly prove that, but really. Nap first, sex later."

"Alright, fine." Bones sounded grumpy, but he was accommodating enough when Jim settled against him sleepily.

"You'll see, Bones, it'll be awesome."


End file.
